


Stuck in a Hole

by Azusa_sama



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusa_sama/pseuds/Azusa_sama
Summary: A boy who has always been inferior to others
Kudos: 1





	Stuck in a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't grammar checked this, sorry.

Heh, thinking life is full of colors and happiness…

What kind of person do you think I am, oh dummy…

He ponders alone. It is simply amazing how no one really noticed him thinking to himself with his glassy eyes. No wonder, everyone but him is too busy having fun, drinking their way to satisfaction. But he who can barely keep up with the geniuses, as the sense of inferiority in him gets stronger and so is the self deprecation he silently throws out. Expectation that was placed upon him breaks, as everyone realized how incompetent he truly is, and the people who root for him slowly left him, one by one. He feels he doesn’t deserve to be in this party held by those geniuses over there. After all, he is just a broken computer.

His attention switched to the full moon, shining exotically. Beautiful…. He thought. But he can only look at it for a few second before looking away. Its beauty is such a foreign thing to him that if he looks for a few second more the pain that has slowly emerge from looking at it would settle In. Such nonsense, but it happens without him knowing why. No, how could he even knew. With his scrambled mental state, self introspection is clearly impossible.

I can’t stand being here, I’ll leave this place

He simply stands up and walks away. As expected, no one takes notice of his leaving. He simply walks to his apartment, his head hung down. Once he is back at his only safe space, he sat on his bench as he continue to study for the material he needs to get right. His room was simple, a normal size bedroom, with a studying bench containing scissors and the like. It was not long before his hand is furiously scratching his head, gritting his teeth in frustration, before the feeling finally explodes with one of his hand smashing the table. He doesn’t want to believe it. He doesn’t want to believe that he simply can’t. But of course, what good is it to deny something that is so obvious from the start. 

His will slowly disappearing as he went to his bed and lie down there, starring at the ceiling with his tired eyes. But before he went there, he manage to grab a scissor and held it on the palm of his hand. He stare at the sharp object before finally pointing it on his neck. Slowly the sharp edge is getting closer and closer. Until it finally touches and begun to dug in slowly and surely…..

“..!”

It was then he gets up and stops. His hand was shaking, tears slowly dripping from those eyes of his. A single drop of blood come out from the wound he inflicted upon himself earlier. It was simple, he’s not strong enough to proceed. He’s weak at everything, it was no wonder that he is also weak to even take his own worthless life. His face that was full of fear now turns into a weird smile, a smile of sorrow obviously.

Here’s for another year full of suffering


End file.
